Padres
by Lissenni
Summary: Helena se enfrenta a ser madre a muy temprana edad. Leon no sabe cómo ocuparse de una bebe.
1. Prólogo I

**Hola a todos, he estado pensando mucho en un fic para RE**

 **estos últimos meses estuve jugando al RE6 y bueno pues, me inspire un poco.**

 **Con respecto al otro fic que tengo, don´t worry que no lo he dejado, solo que aún estoy pensando como enlazar hechos y corregir algunas cosiñas.**

 **Tengo otros fics en los que estoy trabajando pero por ahora publico este :D**

 **Espero y les guste...**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO l**

Mi nombre es Helena Harper y tengo 16. La vida no ha sido buena conmigo he quedado completamente huérfana a los 14 años.

Cuando yo tenía 13 mi padre murió en un accidente de tránsito porque manejaba borracho y al poco tiempo murió mi madre dando a luz a mi hermana Deborah. Tuve que pelear por la custodia de mi hermana, ahora legalmente mi hija, y mi emancipación. De eso no me quejo, lo único bueno que me dejaron mis padres fue ella. Por suerte termine el colegio el año en el que nació ella, para así poder dedicarme los primeros meses a su total cuidado. Los abuelos (que nunca conocí) por ambos lados dejaron casas, en total tres; yo no sabía de la existencia de ellas hasta que las heredé.

Una de esas casas era en la que yo vivía con mis padres, pero al morir ellos vendí todo lo heredado. Obtuve mucho dinero por todo, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento; para mi pequeña y nuestros futuros planes.

Desde muy pequeña me cuidé sola debido a que mi madre no paraba en casa sino en el trabajo y cuando estaba me maltrataba (ha de ser porque mi padre le hacía lo mismo y yo nunca la defendía tan solo era indiferente a la situación) y mi padre en la calle emborrachándose todo el día; la única ayuda que recibía era de una vecina, una anciana que me tenía compasión. Cuando me enteré que mi madre estaba embarazada entristecí mucho y no porque sienta celos ni nada, me sentía triste por la criatura en su vientre, iba a morir si la situación de violencia por parte de mi padre continuaba.

Decidí enfrentarme a mi padre y cuidar de que el embarazo llegue a buen término, no lo hacía por mi madre (si, suena muy cruel de mi parte pero no la quería ni a él). Me juré a mí misma que ella no sufriría lo que yo sufrí; ella sí tendría a alguien en quien confiar en este mundo. Mi padre venía muy tarde y yo lo estaba esperando todos los días; mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando cualquier cosa para cuando llegue él. Entraba a la casa tambaleándose por su borrachera y se sentaba en el comedor esperando que mi madre le trajera la comida. Me quedaba parada en el umbral de la puerta del comedor solo observándolo. Ella aparecía con un plato de comida y una botella de cerveza, pero si demoraba él gritaba que se apure.19

– ¡Apresúrate que muero de hambre! –gritaba mi padre; ella venía corriendo de la cocina con sus alimentos.

–Discúlpame por la demora –colocaba el plato de comida en la mesa y se quedaba parada a su lado.

– ¡Esto esta horrible! ¡Acaso no sabes cocinar! –vociferaba golpeando la mesa con ambas manos en puños. Tiraba la comida al piso. – ¡CORRE! Y tráeme algo mejor que comer. –ella temblaba de miedo y recogía lo que tiraba y él desesperaba; se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a golpearla. Ese era el momento en el que yo intervenía y lo cogía de la muñeca de la mano con la que la golpearía presionando fuerte. Yo entrenaba mucho en la escuela y en el gym que pagaba con la mensualidad que recibía de mi madre para hacerme cargo de mis necesidades. Tenía considerablemente mayor fuerza que ese tipo borracho.

–Te calmas o te calmo ¡Elige! No me hagas partirte la cara –gruñía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Mocosa insolente –contestaba forcejeando para que lo suelte. Presionaba más fuerte su muñeca y luego lo soltaba empujando su mano a su pecho.

A veces solo volvía a sentarse y esperaba a que le trajera otra comida, en otras ocasiones solo se iba y no volvía hasta la noche siguiente.

Un día, cuando el embarazo estaba alrededor de los 5 meses, llegó mi padre a casa aunque no estaba tan borracho como otras veces.

– ¡Tengo hambre! –gritó

–Ahorita llego con tu cena, cariño –dijo mi madre desde la cocina. Como siempre yo lo seguía a donde iba él. Tiró su saco y llaves del auto y la casa sobre un sofá. Caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó esperando como siempre. Ella llegó a los cinco minutos con la comida. Cenó tranquilo y al finalizar la tomó la mano.

–Ven, vamos –jaló su mano guiándola hasta las escaleras que daba al segundo piso donde se ubicaban las habitaciones. Ella lo detuvo.

–Discúlpame cariño, pero no puedo –respondió cabizbaja.

– ¿¡Por qué mierda no puedes!? … ¡ERES MI MUJER ASÍ QUE ME CUMPLES! –vociferó a todo pulmón y volvió a tirar de su mano. Ella se resistió.

–El médico me dijo que no podía, tengo amenaza de aborto; si hago algún esfuerzo la vida del bebé o la mía correrían peligro –contestó entre sollozos.

– ¡Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho el médico! Además ¡¿Quién carajos te mando a embarazarte?!

– ¡Pues un bebé no se hace solo! ¡También es culpa tuya que este así! –bramó. Al escuchar su reclamo, levanto la mano para golpearla; reaccione al instante y lo empujé.

– ¡Tú no te metas, mocosa!

– ¡Ha dicho que no puede, maldito inconsciente! Intentas levantarle nuevamente la mano ¡Atente a las consecuencias! –gruñí con furia. Mi madre estaba a un lado llorando y observando la escena.

– ¡YA ME TIENES ARTO! ¡Respeta a tu padre!

– ¿Padre? No me hagas reír; tú eres nadie para mí. –respondí burlonamente de brazos cruzados.

– ¡Yo soy tu padre! ¡Yo te traje a este mundo!

–Que tengas sexo con una mujer y la dejes embarazada no te convierte en padre. Ese "título" se gana; y usted "don nadie" ha hecho ¡nada! para ganárselo.

– ¡Ya verás mocosa! –terminó la frase y envió un puño con la mano derecha hacia mi cara. Levanté mi mano izquierda y con el dorso de ella le golpeé su muñeca; esquivando así el golpe.

–Lento –me burlé de él cuando lo esquivé y al instante mi puño derecho fue a terminar en su cara; rompiendo así su nariz. –Te advertí muchas veces que te rompería la cara. –Colocó una mano sobre su nariz rota y la observo después; viendo un gran chorro de sangre que salía de ella. Levanto la vista a mis ojos y caminó hasta el sofá donde tenía su saco y sus llaves. Los tomó y partió de la casa.

Me quedé parada esperando a escuchar el motor del auto encenderse y marcharse a toda velocidad. Mi madre corrió a su habitación a llorar y yo fui a la mía a descansar. A la media hora sonó el teléfono de la casa, yo aún no había conciliado el sueño. Caminé y contesté la llamada.

Me informaron que mi padre había muerto en un accidente con su auto, que chocó contra un muro y murió al instante. Golpeé la puerta de la habitación de mi madre y le conté lo sucedido. Ella hecho a llorar aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Volví a mi habitación a descansar; la noticia no me afectó.

Pasaron los días y mi madre parecía muerta en vida; seguramente lo amaba de verdad aunque no quería preguntar. Pasaron los meses y mi cumpleaños, lo celebré con mi vecina y unos amigos del colegio. Los únicos que se acordaban de eso.

Aún tenía unos 7 meses y un poco más, no era tiempo para que el bebé naciera, pero se adelantó. Fuimos al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos. Mi madre estaba muy desnutrida por la muerte de mi padre; eso complicó el parto. Sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio cuando la bebé nació, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla ya estaba muy débil.

La bebé se quedó internada en el hospital porque aún era muy pequeña y debía permanecer en observación. Yo corría a visitarla después de clases o de entrenar, todos los días que permitían visita. También tenía que asistir al tribunal para que vean mi caso y aprueben mis solicitudes; la obtención de la custodia de mi hermana y mi emancipación. Todo terminó en una semana, el gobierno estaba más atento a las catástrofes mundiales realizadas por la Corporación Umbrella.

Al cerrarse mi caso, vendí todo lo heredado. Compré un gran departamento con tres dormitorios, sala-comedor-cocina, un balcón, el dormitorio matrimonial era un sueño para mí (dos closet y un baño), las otras dos habitaciones compartían un baño, según la vendedora el departamento estaba insonorizado y sobre todo la habitación principal (lo último me lo dijo guiñándome el ojo).

Amueble lo más rápido una de las habitaciones que sería para Deborah, todo decoraciones rosas digno de una princesa, y yo tomé la habitación principal. Esperaba con ansias el día en que me dijeran que podía llevármela a casa, ya tenía todo listo. Cuando la veía tras ese gran cristal, el médico me daba indicaciones de su cuidado, conocía mi situación; él era muy amable y comprensivo contestaba todas las dudas que tenía por mas estúpidas que fueran. Desde cómo cambiarle el pañal hasta signos de que tenía algún malestar y debía llevarla a la clínica. Solo pocas veces podía entrar (equipada completamente por un camisón verde aguamarina, cubrecalzados, guantes de polietileno y gorro blancos, y un cubreboca) y sostenerla en mis brazos, darle el biberón que las enfermeras preparaban, cantarle canciones de cuna, tararear algunas que no recordaba la letra y llenarla de besos.

Mis notas en la escuela eran altas, así que fácil podía faltar y no rendir los últimos exámenes para aprobar los cursos, pero no quería terminar con el promedio bajo ya que podría cerrarme algunas puertas. Mandé una solicitud al director para poder ausentarme de las clases y solo asistir para rendir los exámenes. Después de una reunión con los profesores y el director para evaluar mi situación, la aceptaron.

Por fin llegó el día de llevármela a casa. Llegué al hospital en taxi y caminé lo más rápido que pude al área de neonatología, el olor a desinfectante me tenía podrida. Firmé algunos papeles para el alta de Deborah y luego el médico que se encargaba de su cuidado me entregó su tarjeta para que lo llamara a cualquier hora por alguna emergencia o duda. Fui a donde estaba Deborah y le puse la ropa que traje para ella, le quedaba inmensa pese a que compré la más pequeña. Un body blanco, unas medias y pantalón palo rosa, y un suéter crema. La envolví en una de las mantas rosas que traje, la puse dentro del canguro tipo rebozo subí el cierre hasta la mitad, me lo coloqué y acomodé la otra manta sobre ella y mi hombro.

Salí y tomé un taxi hasta mi departamento. El portero y los de seguridad me miraron con rostro sorprendido cuando me vieron con Deborah, yo les respondí con una gran sonrisa. Subí hasta el quinto piso, saqué la llave de mi departamento, abrí la puerta e ingresé.

Estaba agotadísima, calculé la hora en que había tomado su biberón en el hospital y puse una alarma en mi celular para darle el siguiente. Fui a su habitación y la recosté en su cuna; ella dormía plácidamente durante todo este tiempo. Al principio me asusté porque no se quejaba ni hacia ruido alguno; puse un dedo bajo su nariz y sentí su respiración, mi alma volvió al cuerpo. Había comprado un intercomunicador para bebés. Encendí la cámara, la coloque sobre la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cuna y la dirigí hacia ella. Tomé el monitor y lo encendí, así podía observarla todo el tiempo. Fui a la cocina y me serví la cena, un rico omelette de jamón, queso y un poco de cebolla al estilo juliana. Me senté en la barra y cené con el monitor al lado de mi plato para observarla; de ratos la miraba fijamente observando su pecho para notar su respiración, este subía muy poco para mi gusto, no se notaba si no prestaba mucha atención, me ponía tensa.

La llevaba a sus controles y sus vacunas; enfermó cuando le pusieron la primera, tenía dos meses y amanecía con fiebre los tres primeros días para esto ya había llamado al médico y este me dijo que era algo normal producto de la vacuna, tan solo la fiebre no debía subir a 39. Yo dormía con ella en mi habitación, no podía dejarla en la suya.

Fui a dar mis exámenes finales con Deborah en el coche. Entré al salón con ella, algunas compañeras me miraban con mala cara, otras suspiraban al ver a mi pequeña, mis compañeros susurraban entre ellos (muchos de ellos había intentado llevarme a la cama, si suena muy extraño lo sé; pero para mi corta edad de 13 y 14 ya me había desarrollado más que mis compañeras de clase de 16 años (por eso no me llevaba bien con la mayoría de las mujeres a excepción de Samantha y Morgana). La profesora se ofreció a vigilar a Deborah mientras yo rendía mi examen, me incomodaba un poco pero accedí. Así rendí todos mis exámenes. No asistí a mi fiesta y ceremonia de graduación prefería quédame con mi bebe.

Samantha y Morgana me visitaban casi a diario, a veces se quedaban a dormir; eran de ayuda en el cuidado de Deborah, estaban enamoradas de ella. Cada vez que hacia un sonido o movimiento ellas le festejaban. Le tomaban fotografías todo el día. Decidieron comprar el departamento de al lado, pero para ello me pidieron un préstamo, ya que aún era costoso para ellas dos juntas. Me alegraba tenerlas, sentía que tenía personas en quien confiar de repente no incondicionalmente pero si lo suficiente como para que salgan a pasear con Deborah mientras yo limpiaba o salía a comprar los víveres para la semana. Ellas no sabían que no era mi hija, creían que me faje todo este tiempo ocultando mi embarazado y falte los últimos meses a la escuela porque mi vientre ya era demasiado grande como para ocultarlo; nunca preguntaron acerca del padre de Deborah o como sucedió, sabían que no quería hablar de ello y respetaban eso.

Cuando Deborah dijo su primera palabra a los cinco meses no lo podía creer; me dijo "mamá". Yo estaba jugando en la alfombra de su cuarto con ella, metiendo bloques con formas diferentes en un cubo con orificios que encajaban con cada una de las figuras. Samantha cantaba una canción de Barney "Si estas feliz demuéstralo así" era la favorita de Deborah. Morgana filmaba a todas, en especial a la pequeña obviamente.

Deborah aplaudía cuando la canción lo decía, sonreía y carcajeaba cuando lograba insertar un bloque en el orificio correcto. Al terminar la canción ella extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia mí, y yo la tome del torso con ambas manos.

– ¡Mamá!... –dijo Deborah cuando la tomé; mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que amenazabas con caer. No las contuve y tome a mi pequeña entre mis brazos y la abrace fuerte contra mi pecho.

– ¿¡Lo grabaste!?... ¿¡Lo grabaste!? –preguntó Samantha.

– ¡Claro que lo grabé! –gritaba alegremente Morgana saltando de un pie.

–Esto se celebra si o si –propuso Samantha

–Y ¿A dónde? –cuestioné. –Deborah no puede comer nada. Solo papillas y eso que aún no come una porción completa, solo un poco para que su estómago se adapte.

– ¿No creo que no pueda comer helado? –Samantha tomaba su celular de la cómoda. –Tampoco va a comer mucho.

– ¿Helado? Pero eso tiene preservantes, conservantes, colorantes y no sé qué "…antes" más tendrá. –dije mientras guardaba los juguetes en su baúl. Morgana alzaba a Deborah de la alfombra.

–El lugar que conozco preparan todo sin productos artificiales, y delante de ti. Vamos Helena, no le ocurrirá nada a Deby ¿sí? –Samantha pone cara de perrito, junta las manos y entrelaza sus dedos.

–Okey, vamos –fui a mi cuarto tomé mi bolso, metí mis llaves y mi celular. Morgana llevaba el bolso con las cosas de la bebé; fui hasta ella y cogí a Deborah de sus brazos. –Si te sucede algo, Samantha conocerá la furia de tu madre. –acerqué mi rostro a su barriga y la moví causándole cosquillas, Deborah rió y jugó con un mechón de mi pelo.

Llegamos a la heladería que Samantha mencionó, ordenamos nuestros helados y conversamos de nuestros planes a futuro. Morgana quería estudiar medicina y Samantha derecho. Yo quería estudiar criminología aunque todavía tenía dudas, entraría a mitad de año a un curso en la CIA. Ellos habían llamado hace unos días informándome sobre ese curso de entrenamiento, así que acepté; conocían mi situación por lo que me dieron la opción de no ser interno.

Deborah terminó embarrada manos y cara. Les deje a la bebe y fui al auto a buscar las toallitas húmedas. Abro la puerta de pasajeros y busco en la maleta de Deborah las toallitas, pero la puerta se junta y me da un golpe en el trasero y hace que caiga en el asiento.

–Pero qué demonios…– me levanto para ver quien la empujó _WOW_ es lo único que mi mente atina a decir cuando lo veo _pero si esta guapísimo, idiota y torpe pero guapo; mierda Helena reacciona…_

–Lo siento, no la vi –dice mientras acomoda a una bebe que tiene en brazos _es preciosa y rubia, él también, debe ser su padre._

– ¿Cómo rayos no vas a ver una enorme puerta que está abierta? –le digo con los brazos en jarra y dándole la mirada más seria que puedo.

–Si lo sé, pero siempre suele taparme los ojos de sorpresa y no puede verla– lo miro como juzgando si lo que me dice es cierto –es la verdad.

–Algo huele mal – literalmente algo olía mal.

–Es en serio Sherry y falta mucho para la oficina; ojala y ahí alguien sepa cambiar un pañal – _es enserio, no sabe cambiar un pañal… la va a dejar sucia todo el camino, esto es el colmo._

–Realmente ¿no sabes cambiar un pañal?

–Pues para serte sincero no– le deje esa labor a la niñera y si no estaba le pedía a alguna vecina, pero justo hoy nadie pudo cuidarla.

–Ya la cambio yo. Supongo que tampoco traes nada para ella, ni comida ni pañales ni nada.

–Pues supones bien– dijo rascándose la nuca en expresión de disculpa. Voltee y me agache para sacar la mantita de Deborah y extenderla sobre los asientos traseros, me levante a mirarlo.

–Dame.

– ¿¡Que!? Aquí no puedo –dijo mirando a su alrededor.

–Solo dame. Ya aliste todo.

–Pues no me gustan los chismosos.

–Nadie va a mirar.

–Puede que no miren pero van a escuchar tus "ruidos". –dijo en comillas con la mano que no usaba para cargarla.

– ¿Mis ruidos? – _pero de que ruidos habla_

–Pues es lo que todas hacen cuando les doy.

– ¿Por qué harían ruidos por cargar una bebe?

– ¿Qué? ¿Una bebe? Pero… Hablabas de que te la de

–Sí, la bebe ¿De qué rayos pensaba que te estaba hablando?

–Pues… yo… uhmmm… tómala –la tome en mis brazos y la recosté en la mantita, metí medio cuerpo en el auto para poder estar sobre ella y cambiarla con mayor comodidad, al igual que hacía con Deborah, primero le converse y la hice reír un rato, luego le di un juguete para que se distrajera y no se moviera tanto. Le baje su pantaloncito busque una bolsa para der poner la basura ahí, saque la toallitas y procedí a quitarle el pañal, la limpie con las toallitas y le puse crema para las escaldaduras en los lados al igual que un poquito de talco para que no se rosara mucho con el pañal, le coloque un pañal de Deborah y le subí su pantalón.

–Lista –dije al acabar, tome el juguete de Deborah y lo guarde. –Ven aquí– la levante y ella se puso a jugar con mi pelo.

– Pues eres muy buena en esto, ella nunca se deja agarrar por nadie, le caes muy bien.

–Ellos saben con quién si deben juntarse o ¿no? Sherry –se acurruco en mi cuello. – Anda ve con papá.

–Vamos Sherry– él extendió los brazos pero ella se agarró de mi cuello

–No – dijo Sherry –no.

–Venga Sherry que llegaremos tarde a la oficina.

–Sherry ve. – se levantó con gesto molesto y fue con su papá. La recostó en su hombro.

–Pues gracias

–No fue nada. –extendió la mano en saludo.

–Leon Scott Kennedy –respondí el gesto

–Helena Harper – volteo y fue.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Que piensan? ¿Alguna sugerencia o algo? Dejen sus comentarios please... (Aunque no lo crean ayudan bastante)**

 **º3º**


	2. Prólogo II

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 2**

 ***.***

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...**

* * *

 **PROLOGO ll**

Me llamo Leon Scott Kennedy, tengo 28 años y trabajo en la DSO. Bueno, pues apenas salí del colegio me metí a la escuela de policías para seguir mi anhelo de volver al mundo un lugar mejor. Mis padres murieron el año en que me gradúe de la escuela. Hace poco menos de 3 años, en una de mis misiones, encontré a Sherry. Se encontraba arropada al lado de su madre que aun agonizaba, a causa del virus que se propago en aquella ciudad. Me pidió que me encargara de sacarla de ahí y ponerla a salvo. Solo acepté y tomé a la bebe en brazos, después de que la madre le diera una emotiva despedida. Cuando logré salir de allí, llevé a Sherry a mis superiores, los cuales empezaron a buscar algún albergue para menores. Ello no me agradó; esta bebe necesitaba una familia, alguien en quien confiar, un hogar al cual llegar. Vi en ella la esperanza que tenía de formar una familia. Tal vez Ada no era la mujer a la cual le gustaría tener hijos o meramente embarazarse, pero la vida nos estaba dando la oportunidad de saltarnos esa etapa tan complicada para ella.

Pensándolo mejor sería yo quien solo se encargaría de la bebe. Ada nunca estaba, venia de visita esporádicamente, yo ya me había acostumbrado a eso, pero no podía condenar a una bebe a pedir afecto o atención de alguien que no lo haría. Yo sería padre y "madre" para ella, aunque lo último no lo creo mucho.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar una niñera, yo no podría hacerme cargo completamente de la bebé, tenía trabajo que hacer, alguien debía traer dinero a esta casa. La dejé con una de mis vecinas más algo de dinero por si tenía que comprarle algo. Luego llamé a Hunnigan, ella debe saber que se hace en estos casos.

–Hunnigan

–Hunnigan, soy yo, Leon

–Leon, ¿Qué sucede?

–No sé qué hacer, no sé por dónde buscar, estoy desesperado, Hunnigan, pensé que sería más sencillo todo esto.

–Okey Leon. Primero cálmate y repasemos lo que sucede.

–No sé a quién se la voy a dejar Ingrid, yo tengo que trabajar para que tenga algo que comer, pero no sé ni que come.

–Leon, tú lo que necesitas es una niñera –respondió calmadamente– déjame llamar a una agencia de niñeras para que te envíen a la más adecuada.

–Gracias, Hunnigan. Realmente no sé qué haría sin ti.

–Lo sé, Leon, lo sé –cortó la llamada. A los diez minutos llamaron a la puerta _… servicio más que rápido es ese_ … Al abrirla era mi vecina con Sherry llorando.

–Acaba de despertar y no sé cómo calmarla, ya le di de comer, ya le cambie el pañal, no tiene fiebre ni nada – dijo mientras movía a Sherry para calmarla.

–Está bien, dámela. Ya me ocupo yo. –Dije extendiendo los brazos a Sherry, a los que ella se aventó casi inmediatamente– Ah y gracias por todo –añadí con un guiño.

–Cuando quieras –respondió suspirando y cerré la puerta.

Sherry se calmó cuando la cerré. Pequeña engreída, solo quería estar conmigo, no la culpo, todas las mujeres lo hacen.

Pasada aproximadamente una hora llamaron al telefonillo. Respondí inmediatamente a lo que contestó una mujer informándome que era de la agencia de niñeras; la hice subir y conversamos amenamente de pagos que tenía que realizar a la agencia, cuál era el horario que prefería que trabaje. Acordamos todo y quedó de regresar el lunes a primera hora. Hunnigan me envió un mensaje de texto indicándome que vaya al hospital, área de pediatría para que le hicieran un chequeo general a Sherry.

Al día siguiente fui tal y como me dijo Ingrid. Esperé sentado a que saliera el doctor del consultorio. El lado de pediatría era muy colorido, tenía una franja de dibujos de animales, muy agradable a la vista. Salió una joven con una bebe muy pequeñita traía uniforme escolar… _pero que maldito embarazaría a una niña…_ aunque parecía mujer en uniforme escolar como una especie de fantasía sexual… _Kennedy realmente piensas estupideces… ,_ en ese momento llamaron mi nombre. Me levanté y entré al consultorio.

–Buenas tardes, Señor Kennedy. Soy el doctor Blummer.

–Buenas tardes –respondí inmediatamente. Este consultorio era aún más llamativo que el pasillo tenia imágenes grandes de los animales por todos lados, Sherry miraba todo.

–Tome asiento– dijo al señalar una silla delante de su escritorio.

–Gracias

–Y dígame ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Cuál es su consulta?

–Bueno la verdad, solo vine a que le hagan un chequeo a Sherry. Quiero descartar cualquier tipo de enfermedades o infecciones. Y que me recomiende con que alimentarla.

–Me parece perfecto. Ponga a la pequeña en la camilla. –Se levantó de su asiento. Obedecí y la recosté. Se acomodó el estetoscopio que tenía colgando del cuello, era de una jirafa. Frotó la campana y se lo puso en el pecho a Sherry, escuchó atentamente y la colocó boca abajo, repitió el proceso. Le revisó los ojos, los oídos y demás cosas después de un rato de haberla examinado exhaustiva y silenciosamente habló. –Déjeme decirle que su niña se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Y con respecto a lo de la alimentación, no hay nada como la leche materna.

–Verá doctor, Sherry perdió a sus padres, ahora yo estoy a cargo de ella.

–Lamento escuchar eso. Pues en ese caso le recomiendo esta fórmula. –la escribió en una hojita.– Debe tomarla en la mañana alrededor de las siete, la siguiente al medio día, luego a la hora de comer, por último en la noche a eso de las seis o siete, si aún tiene hambre y sé que lo va a tener otro a las diez aproximadamente. –hablaba mientras escribía en otra hoja. –Por si se le olvidan los horarios, aquí se los he apuntado. –Arrancó las dos hojas, una grande y la otra pequeña en la cual puso un sello y firmó. –La grande es para usted y con la pequeña se dirige a la farmacia que está en primer piso.

–Muchas gracias doctor. –Estrechamos las manos y cargué a Sherry.

–No olvide traerla el mes que viene para su vacuna. –salí del consultorio y observé los papeles que me entregó, _se notaba cual era para mí… el otro era ilegible…_

Pasaron un par de semanas, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a nuestros horarios. Yo le daba el biberón de la mañana a Sherry antes de irme a trabajar. Al rato llegaba Alice a encargarse de ella, ya le había dado una llave del departamento para que entrara por la mañana, además de poder salir a pasear con Sherry.

Al llegar a casa después del trabajo, Sherry me esperaba despierta y Alice lista para retirarse. Cuando tenía misiones en las cuales me tenía que ausentar días de casa, Alice se la llevaba a su casa hasta que le enviara un mensaje con el día de mi retorno. Cuando regresaba a casa ya estaba ellas dos de nuevo en casa y Sherry alegre.

Con respecto a lo legal, yo no tuve que hacer mucho por obtener su custodia, Hunnigan se había encargado de todo usando sus contactos, además de la expresa recomendación del presidente, que mejor lugar no habría para Sherry que a mi lado.

Cuando Sherry tenía alrededor de cinco meses un poco más, conoció a Ada. La bebé y yo salimos a pasear al parque un momento; al regresar a casa encontré la puerta, que daba al balcón, corrida. Solo eso indicaba que ya estaba en casa. Fui al cuarto de Sherry y la dejé en su corral. Entré en mi habitación y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la ventana con una pierna recogida, siempre tentando al peligro.

–Que gusto verte, guapo. –dijo sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

–Hola Ada– dije cuando recobre el habla después de haberla contemplado un rato.

– ¿Por qué esa cara? Parece que has visto un fantasma. –Se levantó y camino hacia mí. –Por lo que he visto, estás haciendo de niñera, Leon.

–Hmp… Eso parece. –respondí rascando mi nuca.

–Pero no quiero hablar de tus ocupaciones de momento, guapo –Ada me empujo contra la puerta de la habitación provocando que esta se cerrara. Me beso apasionadamente a lo cual correspondí, embelesado por toda ella.

–Dicen que los hombres con bebés se ven más sexys, ¿no lo crees? –dije entre besos.

–Los hombre con bebes aparentan ternura a la vez que debilidad. A mí me gustan los rudos, uno con el que pueda descargar todo lo que tengo y tener sexo salvaje. – La levanté y tumbé en mi cama – lo menos que quiero hacer ahorita es hablar, guapo.

La situación subía de tono con cada roce hasta que Sherry lloró. Aun no nos habíamos desvestido, era frustrante, me levante.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Ir a verla –no habló más, solo rodo los ojos.

A Sherry no le gustaba que la dejen sola, podía soportarlo unos minutos en tanto se distraía con sus juguetes, pero luego me buscaba. La saqué de su corral y la llevé a mi cuarto. Ada me quedo mirando con rostro desencajado.

–Ya es legalmente mi hija. –le conté, ella no dijo nada y se levantó de la cama. Se acomodó el peinado y su ropa. –Yo creo que podemos ser una buena familia. Sherry, yo y si tú quieres… –me silenció con un dedo en mis labios.

–No, guapo. No quiero hijos y menos criar ajenos. Si tú te has querido meter en esto de la paternidad, es muy tu problema. A mí no me metas. –corrió a su típico estilo gatuno y se impulsó con un pie del quicio de la ventana, dio un giro en el aire, saco su gancho, lo accionó y desapareció. Eso dejó todo dicho, solo seríamos Sherry y yo.

Cuando Sherry tenía siete meses, dijo su primera palabra. Ese día Alice se había enfermado y no pudo venir a cuidar de Sherry, por suerte solo tenía una reunión de tres malditas horas y de ahí libre, si se le podía decir así. Me demoré en cambiarle la ropa y tocar de puerta en puerta, para probar si alguna vecina se podía quedar con Sherry unas horas. Casualmente todos habían programado algo para ese día, o salían de viaje o de compras o de visita o lo que sea, pero ninguna estaba disponible.

Salimos apuradísimos de casa y para mi mala suerte olvidé el bolso de Sherry que siempre alistaba Alice para salir con ella. Decía que ahí habían cosas importantes para la bebe. Para empeorar las cosas mi auto estaba en el mecánico, un imbécil que conducía borracho chocó mi auto que estaba aparcado. Pasé por una zona de parqueo que se encontraba a espaldas de restaurantes. Sherry me tapó los ojos y choqué contra algo. Puse a Sherry de lado y mire con que había chocado, era la puerta de un auto.

–Pero qué demonios…– escucho que dice una femenina dentro del auto. Abro la puerta un poco… _Vaya, vaya señorita usted tiene un buen potencial…_ la había desparramado sobre el asiento trasero y eso me daba una vista maravillosa, por poco y no reacciono.

–Lo siento, no la vi – Acomodé a Sherry en mis brazos apartando la mirada de su hermoso trasero.

– ¿Cómo rayos no vas a ver una enorme puerta que está abierta? –me respondió con los brazos en jarras, se veía molesta y no la culpo… _No solo tenía un buen trasero. Esta mujer era todo curvas y hermosa._

–Si lo sé, pero siempre suele taparme los ojos de sorpresa y no puede verla–busco una excusa lo más rápido que puedo, sonaba tonta pero era la verdad. Me observa evaluando mi respuesta–es la verdad.

–Algo huele mal –dijo de repente, sentí el pañal de Sherry, estaba caliente. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

–Es en serio Sherry y falta mucho para la oficina; ojalá y ahí alguien sepa cambiar un pañal – _¿Hunnigan sabrá cambiar pañales?_

–Realmente ¿no sabes cambiar un pañal?

–Pues para serte sincero no, le dejé esa labor a la niñera y si no estaba le pedía a alguna vecina, pero justo hoy nadie pudo cuidarla.

–Ya la cambio yo. Supongo que tampoco traes nada para ella, ni comida ni pañales ni nada.

–Pues supones bien– me rasqué la nuca, _ahora que hago…_ ella se volteó y agachó… _de nuevo esa vista, hmp lo sé quiere provocarme…_

–Dame. – _lo sabía… era cuestión de minutos para que me lo pida, pero no era el lugar apropiado aunque no era un lugar muy transitado_

– ¿¡Que!? Aquí no puedo – _intente sonar lo más sorprendido que pude… ponérsela un poco difícil para que pida más._

–Solo dame. Ya aliste todo. – _pero era yo el que no quería esperar… Leon a que esperas, una mujer con esos atributos no se te presenta todos los días…_

–Pues no me gustan los chismosos. –mire alrededor… _perfecto no había nadie… pero… ella… tenía que hacer que no gritara… y sí que las hago gritar…_

–Nadie va a mirar.

–Puede que no miren pero van a escuchar tus "ruidos". –dije entre comillas _y puede que después de eso pidas más, y si es así te doy mi número…_

– ¿Mis ruidos? – _pero que pregunta más obvia… o cree que será algo más simple, hmp… estás equivocada chiquita_

–Pues es lo que todas hacen cuando les doy. – _y no serás la excepción_

– ¿Por qué harían ruidos por cargar una bebe? – _espera, espera, espera, espera… una bebe._

– ¿Qué? ¿Una bebe? Pero… Hablabas de que te la dé

–Sí, la bebe ¿De qué rayos pensaba que te estaba hablando? – ¿ _no quieres que te dé? ¿De cuándo acá una mujer no quiere eso de mí?_

–Pues… yo… uhmmm… tómala – _tan desesperado estas León que todo lo mal interpretas… otra vez agachada… bueno, tendré que conformarme con la vista…_ alce mi vista un poco. Era totalmente extraño, a Sherry no le gusta que extraños la toquen, pero con ella está muy tranquila. Hasta le sonríe.

–Lista –dijo –Ven aquí– la levanto y se puso a jugar con su cabello. Observándola bien tenía un rostro muy joven… _¿Cuántos años ha de tener?..._ Sherry estaba distraída jugando con su cabello. Me agradaba, tenía ganas a tocarlo.

– Pues eres muy buena en esto, ella nunca se deja agarrar por nadie, le caes muy bien. –dije apartando mis pensamientos.

–Ellos saben con quién si deben juntarse o ¿no? Sherry –se acurrucó en su cuello. – Anda ve con papá.

–Vamos Sherry– le extendí los brazos.

–No – dijo Sherry –no. –nunca antes me había dicho eso.

–Venga Sherry que llegaremos tarde a la oficina. – _va a ser la segunda en rechazarme_

–Sherry ve. – se levantó con gesto molesto y vino a mis brazos. La recosté en mi hombro.

–Pues gracias

–No fue nada. –extendí la mano en saludo.

–Leon Scott Kennedy –respondió el gesto

–Helena Harper – ya debía irme y camine hacia la oficina. Escuché a Sherry susurrar su primera palabra con el brazo extendido a la dirección de Helena y con el rostro triste.

–Mamá –susurró.

* * *

 **¿Que le pareció? ¿Alguna sugerencia? No se cohiban todas las propuestas son bienvenidas ;)**

 **kim Redfield: Gracias y si yo tambien pienso lo mismo, pero aveces de inicios duros salen las personas más fuertes. Creo yo. Si subiré más episodios. Besos y Abrazos *3***

 **Max player123: jajajaa... sip, le seguiré :D**

 **Aby Morales: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Continuará, don't worry. Pasaré por tu perfil para inspirarme con tus historias sobre esta pareja y si me dan una idea de como continuarla.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y no estamos leyendo ^-^**


	3. CAPITULO 1

blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Hola a todos. Primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora, pero creo que como a todos nos pasa por motivos de estudios se nos imposibilita actualizar con más frecuencia. También es mi caso. Derepente pude entregar este capítulo un mes antes, pero no quiero mostrarles uno mediocreo. Ahora estoy más conforme con este. Así que sin más demoras espero que lo disfruten./span/p  
/blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-0a6b-2499-3758-665681b5018d" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"CAPITULO I/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Viernes 13, Agosto del 2011/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena está asistiendo a clases y capacitaciones para la CIA. Ella ha ordenado todos sus horarios para la mañana y así poder ocuparse de recoger a Deborah del kinder. León jamás tuvo que cambiarle un solo pañal a Sherry, ya que siempre estaba Alice para eso o alguna vecina. Este también puso a Sherry en el kinder, pero era Alice quien la recogía y se encargada de ella por el resto del día hasta que llegara él. Eran contadas con los dedos las veces que el podía recogerla./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena salió un tanto tarde de la Academia y tomó su coche a toda prisa para recoger a la pobre Deborah que aún la esperaba en el kinder, pero como era costumbre siempre se quedaba a acompañarla la pequeña Sherry con su nana Alice. Estas dos se habían convertido en las mejores amigas del mundo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Esta situación tenía un poco calmada a Helena ya que su pequeña no se encontraba sola del todo, siempre estaba su incondicional Sherry para quedarse a acompañar a Deborah hasta su regreso. El nombre de la amiga de su hija le sonaba mucho y es que cree haberlo escucharlo antes, pero no recuerda cuando ni donde. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Estas dos pequeñas anhelaban lo que la otra tenía, Sherry una madre y Deborah un padre. Cuando cada una conoció al padre o madre de la otra quedaron encantadas. Deborah le ofrecía su madre y Sherry su padre para que asi ambas estuvieran completas. Sherry le comentó que su padre parecía tener una novia pero que casi nunca estaba, se llamaba Ada y que era lo menos que le parecía a ella, de hada no tenia nada, no le cumplía sus deseos de tener una mami, intento acercarse a ella pero esta siempre la ignoraba o trataba en lo más mínimo. Deseaba lo que Deborah le contaba, que su mama se bañe con ella o que la peinara o le diera de comer o que la lleve de compras o a comer un helado o que simplemente le acaricie el cabello y le diga lo mucho que la quiere. Y Deborah deseaba lo que Sherry le contaba, salir de campamento a un bosque lejano, que la levantaran hacia los aires para luego atraparla o que le enseñase a defenderse o que pueda golpear a alguien porque la asustó o que su mera presencia influya protección y seguridad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Ya eran las dos de la tarde y Helena estaba por llegar al kinder. Alice estaba observando a las pequeñas que conversaban y jugaban en una mesita para la hora del té. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Hola Alice – saludó Helena./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Buenas tardes señora Helena. –responde./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Gracias por quedarte a esperarme./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No hay problema. Ya sabe que a Sherry le es muy dificil hacer amigos y quedarse un rato más con su única amiga le hace bien. –el teléfono de Alice timbra.–Discúlpeme señora Helena.– Ella responde con una sonrisa y Alice sale a contestar. Helena se acerca a las pequeñas./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"– ¿Donde están las niñas más hermosas del mundo? –pregunta desviando la mirada de ellas. Ambas pequeñas voltean con grandes sonrisas en sus rostos y se avientan sobre Helena. –Hola mis amores. Ya llegué y es hora de ir a casa ¿no creen? –afirman ambas con la cabeza./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Tengo hambre mami –dice Deborah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–¿Tu tambien Sherry? –pregunta Helena y un gruñido de su barriga afirma la respuesta. Sherry se tapa la cara en vergüenza a lo que Helena le da un beso en la mejilla. –No tengas pena pequeña. Vamos. –Levanta a ambas en sus brazos y caminan hacia su auto. Sherry con leve rubor en sus mejillas esconde el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Helena inspirando el olor a "Mamá"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Alice está parada fuera conversando con quien sabe quién y observa salir a Helena con las niñas. Apresura en cortar la llamada y estar dispuesta a atender lo que digan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"– Vamos a almorzar algo, Alice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"– Como diga, señora. –camina hasta la entrada de copiloto y espera a que desactiven la alarma del auto y quiten el seguro de la puerta. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Deborah ¿puedes hacerlo? –pregunta Helena al darle las llaves de su auto. Deborah decidida toma las llaves y presiona con todas las fuerzas de su pequeño dedo el botón para desactivar la alarma. Luego prosigue al siguiente botón para quitar los seguros de las puertas. Cuando finaliza con la misión encomendada su rostro refleja alegría y orgullo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Buen trabajo, cielo –felicitó Helena. Alice abrió la puerta de pasajeros, así Helena colocó a ambas pequeñas en sus respectivos asientos de auto para niños, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al suyo, Alice hizo lo mismo. –¿Que es lo que tienen ganas de comer?– ambas niñas conversaron en voz baja./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–¡Pizza! –gritaron al unísono. Helena se limitó a sonreír y arrancar el auto. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Unas horas después ya estaban en casa y las pequeñas jugando. Helena preparó café para Alice y ella, además de leche para las pequeñas servida en sus vasos especiales con un sorbete que le daba vueltas a este./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Gracias, Señora– respondió Alice inmediatamente después de recibir su taza de café caliente./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Ya te he dicho que me digas sólo Helena. El señora está de más. Además, soy menor que tú./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Lo sé pero discúlpeme no puedo. –dándole un sorbo a su café continuó–¿Puedo hacerle una consulta?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Claro, con toda confianza./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–El padre de Sherry saldrá de viaje la proxima semana y tengo que quedarme a cuidarla, pero no puedo hacerlo. Pedí mis vacaciones hace mes y medio para poder viajar y visitar a mi madre en Rusia, por lo que me pidió que buscara a alguien de mi entera confianza para que cuidara de Sherry y en la única persona que pensé fue en usted. –Tomó el borde de su falda como muestra de nerviosismo.– No se si es muy atrevido de mi parte hacerle esta petición, pero no puedo confiarle a Sherry a nadie más que a usted. Solo a usted acepta, incluso conmigo es distante. Me ve como lo que soy, su nana, pero a usted la ve como a una madre.– Helena sonrió por lo dicho, mientras dirigía la mirada a la habitación donde las niñas estaban./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No te preocupes. Yo me puedo hacer cargo de Sherry el tiempo que sea necesario. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–¿Realmente no es una molestia?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Para nada. Yo a Sherry la adoro y Deborah también. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Gracias Señora. De verdad, muchas gracias. –Helena le regaló una sonrisa como respuesta y se levantó a observar qué hacían las pequeñas. El timbre sonó./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Puedes fijarte, Alice. –dijo Helena desde la habitación de Deborah. Sonaron pisadas en la sala./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–DEBY… –gritó alguien alegremente./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Llegaron mis tías– le informó Deborah a Sherry. Ambas niñas se levantaron y salieron corriendo a la sala./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No habrás traído dulces o si Samantha.–a lo que la mencionada contestó con una cara de inocencia y escondiendo una enorme bolsa tras la espalda.– Harás que le salgan caries./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Que exagerada Lena. Solo que se laven los dientes y ya está.– respondió Morgana. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Quiero que lleve una dieta balanceada, no llenarla de golosinas. –argumento Helena./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Helena! Te crecera la nariz como a pinocho.–Samantha acusó./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–De que estas hablando Sam?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–En la barra hay dos cajas de pizza. –dijo señalándolas.–Y no me avisaste– continuó haciendo rabieta./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Sam estabas en clases.–respondió rodando los ojos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No importa. La intención cuenta./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No se han acabado. Todavía queda en las cajas.–terminada la frase se ve una Samantha a toda prisa sobre las cajas de pizza. –Ahora si ya no queda nada./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Dejame una porción Samy. –apresuró Morgana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Si no la tomas me la como. –respondió Samantha mientras colocaba en un plato las porciones y poder calentarlas en el microondas para que se derritiera nuevamente el queso./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena fijó la vista al suelo en el que vio dos pequeñas comiendo con las manos embarradas de crema que salían de las donuts de la bolsa que trajo Samantha. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Después de un rato quedó una Samantha con la panza llena y durmiendo en el sofá, Morgana charlando amenamente con Deborah, Sherry dormida en los brazos de Helena y Alice saliendo del baño./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Señora ya es hora de que me vaya. El padre de Sherry ya está por llegar a casa y prefiero que nos encuentre ahí./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Bueno en ese caso te llevo hasta allá./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No se preocupe señora no quiero causarle molestias./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No es ninguna molestia. Déjame llevarlas hasta la casa, asi estaré más tranquila y sabré que llegaron bien./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"– Si usted insiste Señora. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Ya vuelvo Morgana. Cuida a Deborah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Sí descuida, yo me hago cargo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena manejo y aparco en la entrada del pocas las veces que tuvo oportunidad de ir a ese lugar por lo que uso la guía gps del auto para llegar y lo mismo haría de retorno./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"– Bueno Señora, muchas gracias./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Cualquier cosa que necesiten tú o Sherry no dudes en hacérmelo saber./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Claro Señora. Hasta mañana. –Abrió la puerta y salió con Sherry en brazos./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena ingresó la dirección de retorno, en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Hoy lo hiciste bien en el entrenamiento. Chris R."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"¿Chris R? Intentó hacer memoria, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y escribió una respuesta. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Gracias, pero como conseguiste mi número."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Esperó un momento y llegó su respuesta. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""¿Aún crees en la información personal y privada?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Quiero creer en eso" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Lena, ¿El domingo salimos a comer? Yo invito" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena ya no supo qué responder y una fuerte bocina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró el espejo retrovisor, un idiota que tenía prisa seguro /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"...tiene dos carriles libres al lado para poder avanzar y tiene que ponerse justo detrás de mí... /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"pensó. Volvió a sonar su bocina /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"...Helena sólo recuerda tu clase de control de ira... /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"dió un respiro profundo encendió nuevamente su auto, colocó su celular en el soporte y una vez más sonó la bocina, otro respiro profundo, abrió su ventana sacó tranquilamente el brazo izquierdo con su mano en puño y suavemente levanto el dedo medio extendiéndose en toda su longitud. Metió la mano y arrancó el auto ya satisfecha./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Llegó en una hora más o menos a su departamento, el vigilante observó el auto de Helena aproximarse y apresuró en presionar el botón para que se deslizaran las rejas que conectan al sótano. Ingresó y aparcó sin ningún problema. Ya apagado el motor aprovecho en responder el mensaje de Chris./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Primero tengo que pasar a recoger a alguien. Estoy libre después de las 2"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Te paso a recoger a esa hora"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Dime el lugar. Yo llego en mi auto. Después tengo que dirigirme a otro lugar."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Bien. Déjame hacer la reservación y te mando la dirección."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena salió del auto y entró a uno de los ascensores. Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió sin hacer el menor ruido. Observó a Sam, Morgana y Deborah dormida en los sillones con los créditos de una película infantil reproduciéndose en la pantalla de 55", premio del bingo del 4 de Julio. Alzó en brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Deborah y la arropó en su cama. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Domingo 15, Agosto del 2011/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–¿Por qué tanto arreglo Lena? –preguntó Morgana al ver a su amiga frente al espejo por más de 20 minutos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Nada–respondió mientras acomodaba los pliegues de la blusa de escote en V rosa pálido./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Lena tiene cita… Lena tiene cita–ingresó Sam a la habitación cantando./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Sólo es un almuerzo. –dijo rápidamente./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–A eso se le llama cita Lena–corrigió Morgana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No si una niña también va.–alegó y tomó el brillo de labios sin preocupación alguna por lo que dijeran./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–¿Llevarás a Deby?–cuestionó Sam./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Él sabe que tienes una hija o que la conocerá hoy. Espantarás al pobre chico.–replicó Morgana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–No. Además, de chico no tiene nada.–Sam lanzó una mirada pícara, a lo que Helena ruborizó. –No me refería a eso. Si Chris quiere algo conmigo, tiene que saber que no estoy sola y si aun así continúa, podría aceptar. Eso si a Deborah también le agrada./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Así que Chris./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Ese no era el instructor de defensa personal de la Academia. Tú nos comentaste que solo estaría un mes evaluando a los alumnos./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Sí, regresa la siguiente semana a Chicago./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Incluso así no creo que debas llevar a Deby. Esta bien que quieras que entienda que no estás sola, pero mostrarla de buenas a primeras no es el mejor modo de que se entere. Creo yo que primero deberías decírselo y ver cómo lo toma en vez de ponérsela enfrente y decir: "Tengo una hija. Acéptalo."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Acepto el consejo, pero es mi manera de hacer las cosas. No quiero esperanzas o ilusiones, si alguien no me acepta desde el inicio con Deborah. Prefiero ser yo la espantada de una persona que se aleja porque su posible futura pareja tiene un hijo de un antiguo compromiso./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Okey, okey entendemos.–se resigno Morgana./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Yo alisto a Deby.–agregó Sam y despreció por la puerta como un rayo. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Helena aparcó el auto y observó el restaurante por un momento. Todavía faltaban 10 minutos para las 3, que fue la hora acordada. Luego volteó y miró a Deborah. Traía un ligero vestido amarillo pastel floreado de blanco con tiras, el cabello corto a la altura media del su pequeño cuello, unas sandalias blancas de tiras./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"–Deby, hoy conocerás a un amigo de mami./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;" /p  
blockquote  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o , no dudes en ponerlo en la caja de comentarios. Mil gracias por leer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.295; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;"Besos *3*/span/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
